


More To Life

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Ecstasy - Freeform, Harry does lines off of Louis ass, Lots of Sex, M/M, Reconciliation Sex, Recovery, Rough Sex, Sex while on Drugs, The Plot is good I promise, There is also a plot, it does mention a suicide attempt for like a second, its a dream come true, these tags got out of hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For prompt on tumblr (where this was originally posted): Harry and Louis meet at a party and start a romance while dealing with drug addiction. Eventually though, as one would expect, things go wrong and Harry has to make a choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More To Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favorite prompt fills that I have ever done. The tags and description really don't do it justice.

It was probably the wildest party Harry had ever been to. He didn’t even really want to be there, it just happened that his stash ran out and his dealer would only meet Harry if he came. Fucking wanker, but Harry wanted his spliff so he didn’t have a choice.

Still, he got his stuff, as well as an ounce of coke because why the fuck not, but then decided maybe this party was worth enjoying. There were a few hot boys there so maybe he would get laid, but right now, getting drunk seemed like the best option.

The alcohol only added to Harry’s already falling apart inhibitions and now the party seemed even more out of control. It was like there was a person on every inch of the house, a stranger’s house mind you, and all of them had either a red solo cup or a some sort of drug in their hands, the really out of it people had both.

Harry was tempted to roll out a joint right now, but he didn’t want to waste it that fast. He just drank some more and watched all the people around him get high and dance and sneak off to fuck in some room. They were all probably filled by now, probably more than one couple in a room.

He sees a couple of boys that might be worthy of a fuck but in all honesty he wants a bit more fun than that tonight. He wants to get fucking crazy tonight. And none of these boys look up to it.

That is until Harry sees Zayn, his dealer, come out of the bathroom followed by a petite boy. The boy is wiping the corners of his mouth and Harry just _knows_ he gave Zayn a blow job. And it must have been a good one, considering the dealer was handing this boy two packets of white powder.

He kissed the boys hand, whispered something in his ear, and then went back to the party. Zayn made eye contact with Harry and winked at him. A little gross.

But then Harry looked back at the boy. He had delicate features on his face, sharp cheek bones though; pretty thin lips, blue eyes, a curvy frame, light brown fringe, and when he turned around Harry saw the most deliciously round ass he had ever laid eyes on. And he just got coke from Zayn.

He was fucking hot, gorgeous even and definitely up for Harry’s kind of good time. He wanted him, and dammit he would have him.

Harry took another zip of his drink and then tossed it aside to join other empty cups on the ground. He sauntered over to the boy, who was looking the other way and on his phone, and wrapped his large hands on the boy’s thin waist. The boy jumped a little, but then turned and smirked up at him.

"Excuse you, but you have to get me a drink first if you want to touch the goods." His voice was high and a bit raspy, lovely.

"Sorry babe," Harry said it but he didn’t move his hands, only loosened their grip. "So you were here to meet Zayn huh?"

He boy tensed. “Shit, you a cop?”

Harry laughed loudly. “No doll, I get my stuff from him too, but I pay a little differently… Someone as pretty as you shouldn’t be taken advantage of.”

He shrugged. “Didn’t have enough tonight, but it’s just a fucking blow job. Wasn’t that _big_ of a job anyway.”

Harry sputtered his chuckle and held out his hand. “‘M Harry.”

"Louis." Such a lovely name.

"So Louis," it sounded even better on Harry’s tongue. He pulled Louis away from the crowd bit and pulled out his own bag of coke. "Wanna have some fun with me?"

Louis smugly raised his eyebrows and looked around. “Well, as long as it means you’re taking me home, because I don’t use where people can take my shit.”

Harry nodded and pulled Louis by the hand and out to his car. He drove quickly and blasted whatever music Louis chose to put on.

~~~

They were in Harry’s tiny, pretty much one room flat, sitting on the floor at the coffee table while Louis set up two lines. He offered to do Harry’s for him, but Harry declined. He had other plans.

Louis bent down and snorted the lines one right after the other and then settled back against the couch. He stared up at the ceiling with a dopey smile and then tilted his head to Harry, who was looking at him hungrily.

Harry wanted to ravish him. He wanted to ruin him over and over again. Louis seemed to catch on because he pulled Harry by the collar of his shirt and forced their lips together. It was a biting, rough kiss, and neither of them could get enough. They could devour each other at any moment.

But then Louis was pushing Harry back. “I’m starting to feel it, so you might want to get your lines in; because once it starts I’m not letting you stop.” He choked out breathlessly.

Harry nodded and then stood up. He offered a hand to help Louis up as well, but Louis was rather confused. Harry saw this and smirked. “Bedroom babe, I’m taking my lines off your perfect fucking ass.”

Louis moaned loudly and ran to the only other room that had to be Harry’s. He threw the door open and quickly got his kit off while Harry slammed the door closed.

They were both naked in moments and Harry was lining up two lines, one on each tan cheek. He kneaded the flesh of Louis’ thick thighs and watched as the smaller boy struggled to not rut against the sheets. Harry was painfully hard himself, his cock curved up and red against his tummy.

He started with the line on Louis left cheek, snorting it up slowly and then kissing the skin when he finished. Then he moved to the right and repeated the action, kissing the cheek again, and then licked up Louis’ crack. He shivered and pushed back onto Harry’s tongue.

But then Harry was starting to feel the buzz and Louis took advantage of Harry’s initial settlement to pull him onto the bed and straddle his legs.

"You feel it Harry?" Louis said as he picked up one of Harry’s hands and put it over his heart. "My heart is beating so fucking fast, I fucking love it. Love being high like this. Love _fucking_ when I’m high like this. Gonna fuck me Harry?”

Harry groaned and nodded his head, pulling Louis roughly down by his neck and kissing him again. It was better this time, a little more under control but still unbelievable. Louis was fucking unreal.

"You’re so fucking sexy, wanted you the second I saw you." Harry whimpered against Louis’ lips. He was grinding his erection down into the other boy’s and they both moaned, almost a perfect harmony of bliss.

“ _Shit_ Harry. Come on, fuck me hard.” Louis gasped.

Harry responded by flipping Louis onto his stomach and smacking his bum. Louis squeaked but arched into it, silently asking for more. “God you like this?”

Louis bit his lip to hold in his whines and nodded. Harry shrugged and hit him again, a little bit harder, and then continued until the cheeks were pink. “So fucking sexy Lou.”

He left for a moment to grab his lube and condoms from a drawer, and found he was almost out of both. Thankfully there was just enough for tonight though.

"Harry hurry please!" Louis groaned wiggling his ass for him.

Harry kissed one of the sore cheeks as he slicked up three of his fingers. “Gonna prep you first babe,”

"Jesus why? Just get in already!" Louis yelled. He was hot all over and the adrenaline was making him impatient. "I can take it, I promise."

"Just let me…" Harry shoved two fingers in and Louis hissed. He scissored them quickly and pushed in a third even though he knew it was too soon. Louis was just so tight and inviting. "Shit you feel good. Can’t _wait_ to be inside there.”

Louis situated himself on his hands and knees and spat out “Then get to it.”

Harry pulled out the fingers; Louis was still really tight though. He rubbed the rest of his lube along his cock and thankfully he had enough to completely coat it. He pushed in past quite a bit of resistance but Louis just sighed happily.

But the taller boy didn’t want to stay still; the buzz from the coke had taken over both of them. He pulled almost all the way back out before thrusting back in quick and hard. Harry set a relentless pace, spurred on by Louis’ wanton moans.

Harry grabbed Louis’ shoulders and set his hips at a different angle, hitting that spot inside Louis that had him going crazy.

“ _Fuck yeah._ There Harry, shit!” His voice had raised octaves from the stimulation.

"Louis you feel so good baby." Harry grunted and scratched down the boy’s clear back, leaving red marks from his nails.

They were both moving so quickly now and Louis was starting to feel a coil in his stomach. “Harryharry _harry_ I’m so fucking close!”

“Touch yourself for me Lou.” Harry said harshly and he yanked at Louis’ hair, leaning down to kiss and bite his neck. “Gonna come soon baby.”

Louis stroked his cock as fast as he could, letting out little _uh uh uhs_ until finally, “Oh fuck Harry!”

He shot his load all over Harry’s black sheets and collapsed onto his arms. He clenched around Harry and he just couldn’t hold it in any longer. “Lou, fuck I’m coming!”

Harry came inside the condom and stopped the movements of his hips, before slumping down onto Louis’ back. He saw the red marks and kissed each of them, but didn’t feel bad about making them. This Louis was his now and everyone would know it.

They knew their highs were coming down with their orgasms so both boys separated to clean up. Louis almost got up to leave but Harry pulled him back down on the bed and into his arms.

"Fuck that, you’re staying here tonight." Harry whispered before falling into slumber.

Louis didn’t argue.

~~~

Louis woke up to an annoying pain in his arse, a splitting headache, and— oh! Long, pale limbs wrapped around his body. He couldn’t remember much of last night, but he remembered those limbs.

Harry. That was guy who had taken him home and fucked him. And it was good. Louis smiled to himself. And then he tried to pull himself out of the bed and his arse stung so bad he hissed.

"Shitfuckwankerjesus—"

"We’ll that’s rude." Harry’s raspy, deep voice muffled out behind Louis and the boy nearly jumped. "Shouldn’t say those things about our lord and savior."

"Shut up, it’s your fault anyway." Louis said with a smirk.

"You were begging for it, if I remember correctly."

Louis huffed. “We were pretty put if our minds last night, you could have imagined it. We may have not even had sex at all.”

"You’re arse says different." Harry chuckled. Louis grumbled something incoherent to himself and started to roll off the bed again, but this time Harry stopped him. "Wait, wait. I’m sorry, just stay a bit yeah. I’m a cuddler."

"I see that. But I’m hungry, so I was gonna just get out of your hair and pick something up—"

"I’ll make you breakfast!" Harry cut him off. "I’m a really good cook, promise."

Louis sighed but then nodded his head. He let Harry help him off the bed, before both of them put on some boxers, then Louis followed the taller boy into the kitchen. It was odd, having someone want him to stay the morning after. Usually they would ask him to leave or he would sneak out before they woke. Harry was pleasantly welcoming and Louis liked it, a lot.

Harry went to his fridge and got out the eggs and some microwave bacon while Louis sat on the couch. Now that he was somewhat sober, Louis could see just how small this place was. It was just one large room that served as both kitchen and TV room, there was one bathroom and one bedroom and Louis guessed Harry rented it for cheap.

"Got a job Harry?" He asked watching the boy work at the eggs.

"Yup, how else do think I afford this and Zayn? Work at a record shop actually." Harry said as he mixed the eggs. "Pays just enough to live like this."

"Not so bad actually." Louis said looking around the quaint space. "I live with two other guys and they don’t really care for my um… _lifestyle._ ”

"My kind of lifestyle." Harry mumbled.

Louis laughed a bit and nodded his head. “Yeah I could tell.”

Harry finished up with the eggs and heated up the bacon, then joined Louis on the couch with their breakfasts. “How old are you Harry? You look pretty young to be on your own and into all that shit.”

Harry shrugged. “‘M twenty actually. You?”

"Twenty two."

"Do you have a job?"

"Part time at a supply store. That’s why I’ve got the roommates. It doesn’t pay shit."

"Is that also why you had to blow Zayn last night for the coke?" Harry asked.

"Actually the twat raised the price at the last minute." Louis sighed. "I really don’t care though."

They finished eating in silence and then Harry just couldn’t hold it in any longer. “Would you like to go to dinner? I mean, you can go home for a bit and then I can get you later. We can go to this bar I know, great live bands, and then come back here I guess. Zayn sold me some weed last night, and I’d be willing to share with a pretty boy like you.”

"You flatter me Harry." Louis giggled. It was like fucking sunshine came out of him. "Get me a pen then. I’ll give you my number."

~~~

_Six Months Forward_

Harry was in love. Really, he was in love with Louis. They’d been together ever since that first morning and after Louis moved in, they never looked back.

It was a sickening kind of love though. Both of them were wasting away in their drugs and vices. But they didn’t care.

They used so much more than before and this time they always did it together. Their sex was rough and passionate and the only kind of love either of them had known. But they felt happy.

However, their outside lives were starting to be neglected for the sake of the drugs. Both of them were close to being fired from their jobs and they never socialized with anyone but each other and Zayn. But even with Zayn it was just to get more weed or coke.

They never talked to their families, but that was something that had started before the relationship. Harry hated his stepfather and by default his mother for staying with him. Louis parents weren’t so happy about having a fag as a son, so he ran away when he was sixteen.

Harry knew every inch if Louis’ body. Every place that was hidden from any boy before and the spots that were starting to disappear. Louis wasn’t lacking in his knowledge of Harry either. Sometimes it was like they were one person; one sick, abused body.

And sometimes Harry would look at Louis and see where his eyes had sunken in and darkened. Where his curves slimmed down and ribs showed. When his tan skin became pale like Harry’s and lost its glow. They were dying before each other’s eyes, but they didn’t care. They were in love.

They were in a perfect, destructive love.

And then Louis came home with a tiny bag that held only two pills. Two small pills that Zayn promised would take them to a whole new world.

“ _E_ Louis? How did you afford that?” Harry questioned. Louis hasn’t traded sexual acts for drugs from Zayn since he and Harry got together, but Harry had to make sure. “Don’t tell me you and Zayn—”

"No! No I promise nothing like that!" Louis picked up the bag and straddled Harry’s lap where he sat on their bed. "He needed to get rid of it, so I skipped the coke this time and just got these. It’s gonna be amazing Harry, _fucking on Ecstasy._ ”

It would be a first for both of them and Harry’s heart swelled when he thought about sharing that experience with Louis. “Okay, yeah this should be fun.”

Louis squeaked with excitement and dumped the pills into his tiny hand. He put the first one on his tongue and pulled on Harry’s lips with his fingers. “Open up love.”

Harry opened and Louis slid his tongue, along with the pill, into Harry’s mouth. They made out for a bit before Harry pulled away and swallowed the pill dry. He then picked up the other pill and balanced it on the tip of his finger. Louis sucked it into his mouth, taking the finger all the way down before he too pulled back and swallowed. Louis was complete sin.

They went back to kissing hungrily and Louis could stay like that forever. High and attached to his Harry by their lips. Of course the E kicked in and both boys felt like they were floating. Louis opened his eyes and the room around spun slowly.

He heard Harry giggle and it seemed distant until he looked back down at him. “We’re swimming Louis.”

"I thought we were flying." Louis purred.

"It could be both." Harry said as he started kissing Louis’ neck. "Ride me while we fly Louis."

"Yeah." Louis said breathlessly. Harry was already naked so he just needed to take off his clothes. He was also already stretched from the quickie they had that morning. He grabbed their lube and still had enough sense to get a condom, but walking back he nearly fell over.

They don’t even know when they got hard. Must have been the E, because when Louis straddled Harry again, he just had to slick up his red, erect cock and roll the condom on.

When he looked back up at Harry’s face, his green eyes were glowing. Not just in an “in love” sort of way, but a way that meant it looked like his eyes were glow sticks. And Louis was sparkling and the room was turning into a forest and yeah, E was fucking awesome.

Louis doesn’t remember Harry entering him, but next thing he knows he bouncing on his cock and slurring out I love you’s. Harry is saying right back and gripping Louis’ thighs tightly.

"So beautiful Louis. You look so beautiful." Harry moaned out.

Louis didn’t think he could speak once he felt Harry meet his thrusts and hit his prostate. He just screamed out and scratched down Harry’s chest, yanking on his sensitive nipples.

Harry grunted and arched his back. “Fuck Louis. I love you so fucking much.”

"I’m so fucking close Harry. Make me come Harry, _please_." Louis shouted.

Harry flipped them over and shoved Louis’ ankles over his shoulders. He loved that Louis was flexible enough to bend in half for him. Harry pounded into him as Louis kissed him, biting his bottom lip hard enough to bleed.

"You can come Louis, baby, go ahead." Harry whined and that was it for Louis. With one more hard hit to his prostate Louis was coming between them. His hole tightened around Harry and the taller boy could only move a few more times before he was also coming. "Shit Louis! Fuckfuck _fuck!_ ”

Even after the first initial orgasm from both boys they were still so hard. They couldn’t think of how they hadn’t tried E before, as Harry fucked Louis three more times that night.

~~~

It all came to a halt of sorts when Harry was found.

Not physically found, but somehow his mother had found his phone number. He hadn’t seen, let alone spoken to, her in almost three years, so this was a bit of a shock.

But never the less, as Harry sat at home while Louis was a work, smoking one of his pipes, his phone rang. “‘Lo?”

_"Harry? Is that really you?"_

Harry dropped the pipe and his eyes bulged out of his head. “Mum? H-how did you get my number?”

_"Oh it is you! Oh Harry, darling, I’ve been going insane trying to find you for two years! Then last week a girlfriend of mine said she saw you in the worst part of town and after some digging I found a bloke who said this was your number and… I’m just happy you’re alive!"_

"Mum, that’s great and all but… Why?"

_"Because I left Robin sweetheart. I couldn’t bear not having my sweet boy and he was just awful. I’m so sorry I didn’t see it before."_

He could hear on the other line that she was crying and he could feel wetness start to well up in his own eyes. He had missed his mother. “I-I’m sorry too mum, but you have to know… I’m not the same as I was when I left. I got into some things and just… You wouldn’t like me now.”

_"Oh Harry, whatever it is, I can help you with it. We can get you some help and get you better, promise. I just want you to come home."_

"It’s not that simple mum." Now Harry really was crying too. "I don’t know if I can be helped. The stuff I’m on… I need it! I-I don’t think I can live without it!"

_"Yes you can! You are my strong boy Harry and whatever you have gotten on, you can get off. Please love, I miss you so much and I want to help."_

Harry sobbed uncontrollably while his mother whispered encouragements in his ear. “I-I want to mum. I want to see you again. I want you to help me.”

_"That’s good baby! I will help you! There are places, with experts and they will know what to do. We can shake this and you can come home."_

Home. Harry had a home. It was with Louis. His Louis. Wherever his love went became Harry’s home and to be honest, he didn’t think he could get through what his mother wanted without his love. “There’s another thing mum… I’ve um… I’ve fallen in love.”

_"Oh Harry. I don’t know what to think of that… Is he like you?"_

Harry nodded even though she couldn’t see, “Yes, but he is good and he loves me too and I think we might be soulmates mummy.”

_"That’s… Wonderful Harry. We can help him too then. He can come with you and you can recover together."_

"I don’t know if he will agree to that. His family really messed him up. He’s been on this shit for years."

_"You have try."_

~~~

And try Harry did. When Louis got home he told him about the call from his mother and how she wanted him to come home but it went downhill as soon as Harry said the worst possible thing.

"She’s gonna help us Lou. We can get over our addictions and problems and get better."

Louis tensed. “What the fuck are you talking about? I don’t have a problem, _we_ don’t have problems. It’s just a bit of fun Harry! And you and I can stop at any time.”

"No we can’t Louis." Harry said sternly. "Look at yourself! Half of you is gone, your skin is white as a sheet! Look at this place! It’s a piece of shit! I’m so happy with you but we could have more! If we get _clean_.”

"MAYBE I DON’T WANT TO BE FUCKING CLEAN!" Louis yelled. "Maybe I like being on all of these drugs and numbing my pain and fucking you and just, _loving_ you!”

"I know you do love, I know." Harry said as calm as he could. "But you’re _killing_ yourself. I’m killing myself! I want to live a long time with you and at this rate… That won’t happen.”

"We. Are. Fine." Louis snapped. "I’m not going to some center where they are gonna make me spill my feelings and go through withdrawal just to live a life where I have to feel everything. I can’t do it Harry!"

Harry’s tears from earlier returned. “Be strong Louis. I-I’ll be there with you. We can do it together.”

Louis backed up from Harry, shaking his head. “No! No I can’t! I won’t! And you can’t fucking make me! I love you Harry, more than everything, isn’t that enough for you?”

"Of course it is!" Harry groaned. "I can’t go a day without loving you, but I want to do this. I want my mother back okay! And I won’t do it without you!"

Louis pushed him out the door. He didn’t care that this was also his place, he wanted Harry gone. “You’re going to have to!”

And then the door was slammed in Harry face, and both boys collapsed on either side into sobbing messes. But Louis wouldn’t change his mind. He didn’t have a problem and he didn’t need Harry to fix it.

~~~

_Two Years Forward_

Harry kneaded his large hands into the dough as sweat began to form on his brow. He wasn’t a fan of bread making, but somehow he was the best in the whole shop, so here he was. His mother insisted on him making a number of loaves that day, claiming it was always more popular on Saturdays.

Harry just went with it though, like anything his mother said, she was the owner after all.

When she left Robin all those years ago, she was finally able to open the little bakery that was her lifelong dream, and soon it was the most popular in town. Award winning even.

Harry was happy to work in there all day making sweets and seeing happy children. It had all become his new vice.

It took Harry a year to sober up and when he did he never felt better. Like a whole new man. So his mum put him to work and made sure he stayed away from anything harmful.

He never stopped loving Louis though. Harry even went back to his old place to find him after he got clean, but the owner said Louis had left. It wasn’t fair that Harry this wonderful new life without his love.

He tried to date again, but none of them seemed right. They just weren’t his Louis. Even through the drugged up haze, Harry knew that Louis was the one for him.

He finished up with the dough and put it the oven to bake. Harry took a look at the list of things he needed to make that day and saw that he had actually finished. Of course that just meant he was now free to go register duty. So Harry went out front and stood behind the register, dismissing the girl that was already running it.

A few kids came and went, as well as some old ladies, and the day was flying quickly. Harry found himself staring at the clock more than the customers, waiting until he could close up and go home. His new home in a flat above the bakery that is.

His daydreaming made him miss the sound of the door opening and footsteps of nervous feet enter the shop. They approached the counter and a high, raspy voice coughed to get Harry’s attention.

When Harry looked down at the person he actually fell back in shock. He couldn’t believe his eyes at the boy standing radiantly in front of him.

"Louis?"

"Hiya Harry." Louis smiled timidly and waved one of his petite hands.

He looked so different from the last time Harry saw him. Better than he had ever seen him actually. His tan skin was glowing even more and all of his curves had returned. His face had gotten a bit rounder, but in a good way, too. His eyes were the brightest shade of blue Harry had ever seen.

"Louis you look…."

"Different?"

"Beautiful. Breathtaking. Absolutely perfect. Were more what I was thinking." Harry smirked.

Louis blushed and ran a hand through his hair. “Thank you… Listen, I know you’re working, but is there any way we could go somewhere and talk? I just… I’ve been waiting to see you again and I need you Harry.”

Harry nodded and then ran to the door to close the bakery. He could do it early just this once! Then he turned back to Louis and pulled him upstairs to his flat.

~~~

They sat at Harry’s dining room table and it was like deja vu being together like this. Like the first night they met.

"So, um… Harry this is really hard for me okay? It took a long time to get better and I don’t know where to start." Louis said.

"From the beginning Lou. I’ll listen to anything you have to say, I’m just glad to have you back." Harry assured him.

Louis took a deep breath and began. “Okay, so a month after you left… I couldn’t take being alone and without you and I just… I tried to kill myself.”

"Louis—"

"Please let me finish." Louis pleaded and Harry stayed quiet. "I was on a bridge and I was staring at the water and I could have done it, but then Liam saved me. Liam was this guy, the reason I’m still here actually, who was just walking past and he talked me down. He took me home to his girlfriend’s place and they helped me. I told them everything. About you and me and what we did and why you left. They got me the help that I needed. But it took a really, _really_ long time. I-I’m only two months sober today.”

"I’m really proud if you Louis." Harry said sweetly.

Louis nodded and bit his lip, hands fidgeting in his lap. “It took a lot to find you again and then even more to work up the courage to see you. I just… I’m so sorry for pushing you away. You just wanted to help, to save me, and I know that now. Harry I’m crazy without you. I’m empty without you.” Louis looked at Harry for the first time since they started talking. “I still love you Harry, and I know everything has changed now, but I wanted you to know that.”

He looked like he was about to leave so Harry stood up and grabbed him from behind. “Oh Louis. I still love you too. I never stopped.”

"Harry?"

And then they were kissing. But this one was different from what they remembered. It was desperate and pleading, but not at all rough. It wouldn’t ever be rough again.

Harry pulled Louis close by his waist and lifted him up, hooking the smaller boy’s knees over his elbows. They never broke their kiss as Harry carried him bridal style to his room and placed him gently on his bed.

They undressed slowly, retracing the bodies they once knew so well. It would all be slower tonight. Harry kissed down Louis’ chest and his thighs an all around the newly round tummy he gained. He never looked better than now.

Louis was breathing rapidly, not used to this sort of gentle care, but his mind was screaming for it. It was what he had been missing. He spread his legs and Harry got the hint. Grabbing some lube from the bedside table and slicking up three of his fingers.

“ _Harry._ Go slowly please… It’s been a long time.” Louis whispered.

"How long?" Harry asked.

"Since you left."

And Harry moaned because it was the same for him. Nobody would be good enough for him after Louis. He carefully opened Louis up, making sure each finger could slide in easily and moved them in and out slowly, he wouldn’t hurt Louis.

"I think I’m ready." Louis gasped when Harry’s long fingers nudged his prostate.

"Okay." Harry said and he got up to get a condom but Louis stopped him.

"N-No please let me feel you. I promise I’m clean! I have to get checked once a month as part of my recovery." Louis pleaded.

Harry couldn’t believe it. He always wanted to be completely bare inside Louis but they never risked it because of the drugs. To hear he was clean and willing was a miracle. “Yes, okay.”

Harry slicked up his cock and held it at Louis’ entrance. They moaned together when he pushed in as slow as possible. “ _Oh Louis,_ you feel better than I remember baby.”

"Move Harry, move I need you." Louis gasped as he clawed at Harry’s back, leaving marks from his blunt nails.

Harry’s hands found a place holding Louis’ hips and he set a steady pace. They whimpered at the feeling of each other again and when Louis opened his eyes, a tear fell from each one. He was just so happy to be back in Harry’s arms.

Harry changed the angle and found Louis’ spot again, swallowing the smaller one’s loud moans into a kiss. They moved together, the feeling of really making love for the first time consuming them. It was too surreal and neither of them would last long.

"Harry, touch me please.” Louis yelped and yanked on Harry’s curls. The other boy was quick to comply, jerking Louis in time with his thrusts and sucking a mark onto his neck.

"I’m gonna come Louis, but I want you to come first okay?" Harry sighed.

Louis nodded and let go. He screamed out Harry’s name in his orgasm, so much more powerful than when they were using and then even blacked out for a little bit.

He wasn’t out, though, when Harry came inside him for the first time, sobbing Louis’ name and collapsing on top of him.

They lay together, catching their breaths and kissing and part of each other they could reach. When Harry had gone completely soft he pulled out and grabbed a shirt to clean Louis up.

They stared up at the ceiling together, hands clasped together, and then started laughing. They didn’t really know why, it just came out naturally. Harry looked at Louis and kissed him chastely on the mouth.

"I love you so much Louis." He told him. "And I’m going to help you. I will be with you forever."

"Thank you Harry. I love you so much." Louis whimpered. He rolled over and settled his head on Harry’s chest, tracing the skin with his fingers until they fell asleep. Both of them knowing that night would be a new start, a new life. And they would be together through all of it.

**_FIN_ **


End file.
